Hot Springs
by animeluver69
Summary: My first HTTYD fanfic, no lemon but much lime. Astrid is enjoying a peaceful dip in the hot springs when Hiccup joins her. R & R please!


Astrid laid in her bed breathing softly listening for any indication that her parents might be awake. Nope. She was clear. She silently gets out of bed and laces up her boots then climbs skillfully out of her window. As she begins to walk away from her house, Stormfly rustles nervously. Astrid tiptoes over to her.

"Sorry girl but you can't come. I'll be too noticeable and this will be the only time those new hot springs will be empty." she whispered to her dragon petting her snout. Stormfly nuzzled against her hand then went dutifully back to sleep. Astrid then silently made her way to the hot springs. In a matter of no time she was there and in no time was in the warm water. She waded in up to her shoulders, closed her eyes and enjoyed the water. But it wasn't long before she heard a noise.

Astrid quickly submerged herself deeper in the water becoming hidden by the steam and moonlight and looks around to discover hiccup at the edge of the water apparently having not noticed her. She lets herself relax. It's only her boyfriend; but she definitely was not expecting to see him here. Hiccup begins to take off his shirt.

"Man this place has a nice view." Astrid calls out startling Hiccup just as he was beginning to take off his pants.

"Astrid?" he whispers loudly. She makes herself visible.

"Who else?" she teases keeping under her shoulders hidden. Hiccup visibly relaxes and chuckles a bit.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you here." he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Well don't stop on my account." Astrid smirks. He gives her a cautious look. "Come join me!" she calls out lightly with a wink. Hiccup gulps and hastily takes off the rest of his clothes and wades into the water. Astrid blushes at the sight.

"You were right, this place does have a nice view." he chuckles as he reaches her and gently takes her into his arms. Astrid sighs lightly as the warmth of his body against hers embraces her. It feels like its been forever since they've had a chance to be alone, let alone intimate.

"I'm very glad I decided to come here tonight." Hiccup mummers as he begins to rub her back slowly and press his lips against her neck, "We can finally be alone."

"Indeed. Now what shall you do with me while we're here?" Astrid teases pressing her body closer to his.

"Hm I don't know maybe we can practice dragon calls or talk about Berk's history or maybe even-" Astrid cut off his sarcastic rambles with a heated kiss. Their arms quickly wrapped around each other as they pressed themselves deeper into the kiss. Hiccups hands began to slide lower until they were gently grabbing her ass. Astrid tugged gently on his hair moaning lightly.

A sudden noise interrupted their passionate make-out session. They silently lowered themselves into the water to see a small dragon run into some bushes. They both released a breathe they didn't know they were holding which turned into laughter.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Hiccup said softly as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Astrid shuddered and nodded as he began to caress her breasts. He kissed her gently and led the way toward the shore. They both quickly got dressed and he led them toward Hiccup's home.

"My dad is away for a few days." he explained as he led his girlfriend inside, "Just give me a sec I'll be right up." Astrid walks up the stairs to his room and closes the door behind her. Toothless appears at the window closest to Hiccup and blinks curiously.

"Why don't you just hang outside for a while okay bud?" Hiccup instructed the dragon. Toothless did not seem to care with this decision and walked away from the house to do whatever it is he was going to do. Hiccup turned and walked up the stair to his room. He opens his door slowly to see Astrid laying on his bed her naked body illuminated by the moonlight.

"So are you going to come over here or just continue to stand there with your mouth open?" she playfully teased as Hiccup quickly took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed with her. Immediately his lips find hers and she pulls him against her arms snaking around his back. Hiccup begins to grope her breasts causing Astrid to sigh in pleasure. His lips trailed a path from her lips to her chest sucking lightly on the nipples. She arches her back into him and moans softly in content. His one hand that is not massaging her chest makes its way down and begins to lightly stroke her womanhood. As he begins to pump into her she moans his name and pulls his hair. Hiccup begins to go faster and harder causing her moans to become louder and more out of breathe. She moans his name loudly as she comes into his hand with him still kissing her neck. As her breathing slowed Hiccup laid next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"We should go to the hot springs more often." he whispered as he gently kissed her lips over and over. Astrid blushed and smiled kissing him back sweetly cuddling into him closer.


End file.
